


Liquid luck

by Baconilla



Series: Luck, Love, and a hint of Polyjuice potion [1]
Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Follows story of new characters, I don’t really know what to put here, New Trio, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Potion Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconilla/pseuds/Baconilla
Summary: When three, Completely different people come together and become friends when an all to well known evil lurks in the shadows behind them, They're going to need more than luck to stay out of trouble
Series: Luck, Love, and a hint of Polyjuice potion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216574
Kudos: 2





	Liquid luck

Mr. and Mrs. Fellian, of number ten Privet Drive, were joyous to say they were a perfectly happy family.

And a one hundred percent, top of the line **_Normal_** one, at that.

Though, of course, normal has many meanings.

Mrs. Bethany Anne Fellian was a beautiful lady. She always looked as if she'd ran a mile, a constant tinge of pink under her fawn skin. She was tall with long, dark, brown hair that reached her lower back, which she often pulled into a pony tail. Her eyes were a gentle forest green that hid behind large, cookie framed glasses, that were almost always accompanied by a kind, and welcoming smile.

Her husband, Mr. Joseph Fellian, appeared more harsh, despite his kind undertones. He had a sandy complexion, smooth and tawny, his ocean blue stare serious and firm. His hair was a platinum blonde that you'd think wouldn't fit his appearance at all, but despite this just made him look all the more attractive. It was somewhat wavy and grown out just enough so he could pull it into a small pony tail at the back of his head, though it still wasn't nearly long enough for this, a few strands always came loose to frame his face.

They both worked at one of the community colleges nearby, Mrs. Fellian being the librarian while Mr. Fellian was an English lecturer.

Then there was Felix.

Their son, Felix Fellian, had **_never_** been normal. His father had always put in a strong effort to hide this from his wife, and the rest of the world.

Felix looked quite a lot like his father, even at a young age. He was tall and slender, with a Tawny complexion, and the same platinum blonde hair. Though, his was often messy, wind-tossled, and just an absolute mess; sticking out in random places. It'd take a great deal of _magic_ to make it neat and tidy.

Perhaps the strangest detail of Felix's complexion were his bright, gleaming, sunshine yellow eyes; his father often disapproving of their unique yellow glow.

Despite his looks, Felix had his mom's personality- kind, joyful, bright, and without a single harsh or rude bone in his body.

However, his eyes weren't the only unusual thing about Felix.

Firstly, there's the day he was born.

All throughout the day unnatural, crazy things had been happening. There were people running around in many colored cloaks, Sharing whispers, and seemingly dissapearing once you'd take a second glance. These people were of all ages! Whether they be old as fifty or as young as fifteen. Then there were owls- hundreds and hundreds of owls, swooping and soaring through the sky, of multiple species- Tawny, Barn, Snow, you name it. Some even appeared to be carrying notes written on parchment, even small pouches. There were showers of shooting stars, in place of rainstorms, and so much else that was so unnatural it put Mr. Fellian's head in a twist. In the middle of the night, just before his wife had to be rushed to hospital, all the street lights had gone out- and as they drove away, turning off their street, Mr. Fellian swears he saw a motorcycle decend from the sky and land on the ground.

That was just the beginning.

Though, the past is never something worth lingering in for long, Is it?

Why don't we take a hop, leap, and step back to the present..

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Felix!! Breakfast time, Sugar!!" 

A soft yawn escaped Felix when he heard his mother's call, Slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. His blue curtains were open a fraction, casting a soft golden glow through his bedroom. 

There was a gentle knocking at his door, and even in his sleepy state, Felix couldn't help but smile fondly.

He loved his mom.

"Coming mum..! Just gimme a minute.." he yawned sleepily, slipping out of his comfy bed and gazing in the mirror on the back of his door, giggling somewhat. His hair was even more messy than usual. He wore a white t-shirt and black pajama pants that were decorated with random space ships, the outfit ending with fuzzy blue and black stripped socks.

"Of course honey! Just be downstairs quick, or your dad will steal all the pancakes~!" His mom called back, her soft laughter being heard as she went back downstairs. His eyes lit up at the mention of pancakes, stretching once more before he grinned, speeding out of his room. He hopped up on the railing and rode it down the stairs with a loud laugh, The eleven year old bounding into the kitchen excitedly as he slid somewhat because of his socks, "Pancakes?" He questioned hopefully, feeling a pat on his back and glancing up to see his father, beaming.

"Hi Papa!!" He greeted, gaining a simple nod in response.

"Hello, Felix. Still takes pancakes to get you up on time?"

"Oh, Leave him be, Joseph- you're guilty of that too," Mrs. Fellian stated with a laugh as she flipped another pancake, abandoning the oven for a moment to set two plates at the table, "Eat up! We've got to leave for work in twenty minutes," She hummed, the two males happy to oblige.

Felix scarfed down his pancakes, (blueberry, his favorite), and allowed his mind to drift off, finding himself suddenly remembering something that had happened to him as a child and giggling softly.

He had been seven, hadn't he? He went to a carnival with his mum and saw some toy he really wanted from a game, but no matter how many times he and his mom tried to win it, they failed. They had carried on and still had a wonderful time, but that night he still wondered why he couldn't get it.

The next morning, he awoke, the toy sitting beside his bed.

He assumed his mum had bought it for him, but neither of his parents seemed to know where it came from. His dad had been furious..

But it was so cool! Like.. like magic!

Then there was another time when he'd tripped down the stairs, and his just.. bounced all the way down. Father was mad about that too, but he found it so much fun! He-

"Sugar, It's almost time for us to go! Will you be okay alone today?" 

His mom's voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked up curiously to see both his parents had finished their food while he was daydreaming, and so had he. He nodded eagerly, a lopsided grin on his face. A full day alone!! He could go on so many adventures!! 

"Yup!!" He stated joyfully, jumping up and hugging his mom and dad, giggling as his mom scooped him up.

"Well then, My Sunshine, we'll see you after work! The neighbors will keep an eye on you if you get lonely, alright? I hear there are two lovely young boys just your age down the street.." she mused, Joseph chucking lowly as he ruffled Felix's hair.

"Have a nice day, Sport. No funny business." He stated, Soon turning and leaving the house.

Papa always left first..

"I love you, My Sunshine," Bethany stated, smiling softly as she plopped him back down, following her husband out the door, Felix sliding after her. Standing in the doorway, he watched them pull out of the driveway with a sparkling smile, waving, "Bye mum! Bye Papa!"

And they were gone.

After getting dressed, and spending quite a while attempting to tame his messy hair, Felix exited the house and smiled happily as he walked down the sidewalk. He wore a blue T-shirt with a yellow sweater tied around his waist, black jeans and white sneakers. He was looking around curiously, a soft hum escaping him as the usual bright smile sat on his face. He perked up as he passed another house, tilting his head. He hadn't visited this house before! Maybe he could make friends with them?

He knocked on the door and faltered at the yelling he heard, about to walk away before a boy opened the door, blinking in suprise as he gazed at Felix,

"Are you one of Dudley's friends?"

Of course, Felix wasn't. Though his bright smile widened when he saw the other boy. He was slightly shorter than Felix and he had messy dark brown hair with a pale complexion. He wore baggy clothes that appeared much to big for him, and wore round glasses that had been fixed with sellotape.

"Nope!! No idea who that is, but my name's Felix!! What's yours?" He questioned, holding a hand out to shake. The boy before him hesitated, carefully stretching his hand out to shake and opening his mouth to reply before he was interrupted by an older man, who's face went into a sneer as he gazed at the two "And who's this?"

He was a large, beefy man and had hardly any neck. Though he also had a rather large moustache, with beady eyes that fastened into a glare every time he glanced down to his son.

"Oh, I'm Felix Fellian, sir! My parents went out and said I should make friends with the kids down the street," He stated, watching as the older man gave a sniff, huffing somewhat "Go on, then. We've no need for **_this_** one," he stated sharply, lightly pushing the boy out the door "Be back in an hour,"

And the door was slammed in their faces, leaving the other boy gazing downcast, though the rudeness hardly fazed Felix, "Brilliant!! It's wonderful to meet you!!" He exclaimed, faltering as he gazed at him blankly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!! What was your name, again? I never quite caught it," Felix snickered, tilting his head with curiosity.

"I'm..

I'm Harry Potter,"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I’d like to say, Thanks for reading this. A big thumbs up to you!  
> I’ll update this at least once a week, with the word count being around 1,000+. This is more of a side story I do when I’m bored, so unless it blows up or something, it isn’t likely it’ll go very far. 
> 
> And note, well this will have stuff happening from the canon events and such, this story centers around the new characters I’ll be developing.


End file.
